A trailer having a loading ramp pivotally connected thereto.
It is old to provide a trailer for transporting small vehicles wherein the trailer has a ramp pivotally mounted for movement between an inclined loading position and a vertical end gate position. However, with such prior art trailers, the ramp does not provide a load carrying function, and for many uses an end gate is not necessary. Thus, such prior art trailers are more expensive to produce than is desirable. To overcome problems such as the above, as well as others, this invention has been made.